Un contrato salvador
by Hoshina Minami
Summary: ¿Estarías dispuesto (a) a hacer un contrato por esa persona a quien amas solo por salvarla?, ¿No lo sabes?, pues esta chica lo hizo por el y no le importo lo que pasaría con ella, ¿Te interesa saber que paso?, Pues descubrelo aqui en donde te contare su historia
1. Capítulo 1

_**Pov Amu.**_

_Hace Tiempo Que No lo veo Me Pregunto ... ¿Que sera de el?,_

_Lo Siento Olvide presentarme._

_Me llamo Hinamori Amu, ojos ambar, cabello rosa, cuerpo bien formado, y Tengo 16 años._

_tambien Formo Parte De Una organizacion Llamada "Darkness"o tambien Conocida Como "KuroBlack ",_

_Se preguntaran ¿Porqué soy parte de esa organización?_

_Bien,_

_Se los contare._

_**Fin pov Amu**_

_**Flash black (Narro yo Minami)**_

_Era un día soleado y las clases por fin habían terminado pero había cierta chica que no parecía estar muy feliz, una chica de un extraño cabello de color rosa, todo el día no hablo para nada, su semblante era serio y frió. Nadie sabia que le pasaba y sus amigos se preocuparon por ella pero sus intentos de averiguar lo que le pasaba fueron en vano._

_¿Que era lo que le pasaba a esta chica?, Nadie lo sabia, tal vez sea porque ese día se cumplían 4 años desde la partida de quien amaba aunque no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde o tal vez era porque ese día se cumplía...¿Su contrato?._

_La campana para indicar la hora de salida sonó y Amu recogió sus cosas y se fue directamente a su casa sin mencionar ni una palabra a sus amigos de lo que le sucedía, cuando Amu ya estaba lejos de la escuela en la que estudiaba un chico le grito._

_-¡Hinamori Amu!-Grito un raro chico peliblanco de rasgos bien definidos mientras unas chicas rodeaban a Amu._

_-Creo saber porque vienen-Respondió Amu con seriedad a lo cual sus charas que se suponía debían haber desaparecido hace ya unos cuantos años pero por alguna extraña razón todavía no lo hacían se sorprendieron por la actitud de Amu._

_-jajajaja-El raro peliblanco rió sinicamente-¿Como es que lo has adivinado?-Sin duda el cinismo predominaba en el peliblanco._

_-Bien, lo pueden hacer-Amu unió sus muñecas mientras todo a su alrededor se tornaba de un color carmesí, el peliblanco sonrió sinicamente mientras se acercaba a Amu para aprisionarle las muñecas con unas esposas._

* * *

**Zero: Hola Minami regreso a molestar con sus fics y esta es una pequeña probadita de lo que escribio en la clase de...¿Matematicas?, bueno no me sorprende**

**Minami: Asi es ya vine a molestar uwu y ustedes dicen si continuo o no esto lo iba a hace rmas largo pero me tengo que ir a bañar y aparte son las 11:23 asi que disculpen y como ya avise no publicare todos los dias y esto se me ocurrio asi que dije ¿Porque no? y bueno les dejo esto bye bye cuidense**


	2. Chapter 2

Minami: Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin leernos, cierto?, pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de este fic y quería pedirles una disculpa por publicarlo hasta ahora pero estuve ocupada con unas cuantas cosas y el lunes regreso a la escuela pero por lo menos tengan la seguridad de saber que el capítulo 3 ya está en proceso.

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la total autoridad de Peacht-Picht.

.

.

.

.

El raro chico peliblanco y las chicas se llevaron a Amu a una especie de dimensión desconocida en donde había varios cristales rojos en forma de rombo, en los cuales se reflejaban los cuerpos de varias personas con unas cadenas atándoles su cuello, brazos, y piernas.

Adentrándose por lo que parecían profundos pasillos sin fin se encontraron con otro cristal más solo que este reflejaba al chico peliazul de rasgos felinos, Ikuto. Amu se sorprendió cuando lo vio ay…en ese cristal que lo aprisionaba con esa cara de dolor y sufrimiento pero…pronto todo terminaría porque gracias a ella el estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro, aun si debía morir ella lo haría sin dudarlo, ya que a ella solo le importaba que él estuviera a salvo, después de todo…ella lo amaba y haría cualquier cosas por él.

El raro chico peliblanco murmuro unas cuantas palabras que hicieron aparecer una guadaña completamente oscura, el chico tomo la guadaña con la cual rozo el cristal donde se encontraba Ikuto haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-¡Ikuto!-Grito Amu

-¿Hmm…?-El chico se molesto

-¡Idiota!-Una de las chicas que la rodeaban abofeteo a Amu.

La bofetada de la chica hizo que la cabeza de Amu se volteara un poco mientras el cuerpo de Ikuto –o lo que se le asimilaba al cuerpo de Ikuto- caía al suelo.

Mientras tanto Paris…

Ikuto se encontraba dormido en el tejado de una casa –como era su costumbre- hasta que de repente se despertó a causa de un gran dolor en el pecho, al cual no le tomo importancia pero el dolor aumentaba cada vez más y más, lo cual hizo que este se incorporara al mismo tiempo que se tocaba el pecho –del lado donde se encuentra el corazón para ser exactos-.

-¿Ikuto-nyaa?-Esa voz..¿Acaso ese era…Yoru?, ¿Pero…cómo?, se supone que el pequeño chara debía haber desaparecido hace ya bastante tiempo.

-¿Yoru…?-Susurro el peliazul un poco sorprendido

-¡Ikuto-nyaa!-De repente el huevo de Yoru apareció delante de Ikuto, pero…este se rompió mostrando el lugar donde estaba Amu llorando y gritando el nombre del peliazul.

-¡¿Amu?!, ¡Yoru, ¿Por qué…más bien que hace Amu en ese lugar?!-Pregunto desesperado y preocupado por la pequeña figura de Amu reflejada en el huevo de su pequeño chara, Yoru.

-¡Ikuto-nyaa, por favor cálmate-nyaa!-Se escuchó el grito proveniente de la voz de Yoru.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, Dime donde esta Amu!, Yoru…por favor.

-Amu-nyaa, está en un lugar al cual no puedes entrar-nyaa, es inútil que vallas-nyaa, lo siento-nyaa…

De repente se reflejó un peliblanco en el huevo de Yoru.

-Jajá querida Amu…-El peliblanco tomo a Amu del mentón sonriendo sínicamente, mientras dos chicas se colocaban detrás de ella con una sonrisa algo macabra.-Ahora Ikuto es libre a cambio de ti, jajá es increíble lo que pueden hacer los humanos por las personas a quienes "aman" –hizo énfasis en la palabra.- ¿Verdad Amu?-El peliblanco sonrió sínicamente.

Amu se quedó callada por unos instantes hasta que comenzó a reír algo divertida.

.

.

.

.

Minami: Bien hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden sus reviews o no hay conti.

Zero: Como si alguien lo leyera…¬-¬"

Minami: Q.Q Tu cállate!


End file.
